Sea Offensive
A Sea Offensive is a story event in Pirates Online. During an offensive, a large number of ships from a particular group appear around the islands - usually at the minimizing of the other groups. To date, this has originally occurred with forces of the East India Trading Company and then later Jolly Roger launched a sea offensive of skeleton ships to blockade the islands. History The Sea Offensive was first introduced in mid 2009, as a part of the storyline of Island Reconstruction, where GM's joined forces with pirates to battle off a large flotilla of enemy ships. To date, there have been two Sea Offensives. Once before the Battle of Padres, and before the EITC launched its imperial Expedition Fleets. Also see Founders and GM's Recruit Crews for more information of this sea offensive. During both, a sizable force of its toughest ships - Juggernauts, Behemoths, Corsairs, etc. appear along with many support ships, replacing most of the Royal Navy's ships and vessels of Jolly Roger's forces at sea. To Crush Pirates around Padres Before the destruction of Padres, the Marceline Guild leaders and the Founder pirates of the game marshaled forces of pirates against the gigantic surge of EITC ships, dispatched by Cutler Beckett, to help in protecting the storage of gunpowder in Padres (to fight against pirates). Both the fleets battled off Padres and both sides suffered many losses. Ultimately the EITC's rising fleets were subdued, and the pirates were victorious. But, even this could not prevent the destruction of Padres, as it only made the Company's Caribbean leaders more frustrated. After several attempts at hunting down pirates involved in the event, the EITC sided with Jolly Roger, and allowed the Invasions to happen. A Cache of Weapons During the Invasion of Padres, Jolly Roger let it be known he was searching for the Lost Weapons of El Patron. The attacks were unsuccessful, so he sent the Casa de Muertos. They discovered that the EITC had its own agenda to find the weapons, including the planned arrival of Expedition Fleets. To flex their naval muscle once again, they sent a LARGE squadron of warships to dominate the region as a precursor to the Expedition Fleets arrival. Jolly's Campaign of Terror With the anniversary of the Curse of the Muertos Moon, Jolly Roger has stepped up his assaults on the Caribbean. There have been more invasions as well, and now a new sea offense as scores of skeleton ships appear to blockade the main islands. Game Note *During Sea Offensives, the ships of the faction starting the offensive dominate most of the sea area, replacing other factions' ships. A more practical method done would have been to add the ships than replace, but in such a case the entire sea would be overfilled and 'lagged' so they chose to replace instead.(However during the Battle of Padres the Offensive was not completely ocean-wide and the most powerful concentration of EITC vessels were blockading Padres del Fuego.) *When other ships are replaced by the offensive faction's ships, many pirates would find it difficult to do quests involving the replaced ships. *It is suggested to move to quiet servers or the last few servers in such times to look for these replaced ships, which will be in few numbers. *It has been suggested that Captain Ezekiel Rott died when his pirate ship sunk during the battle against the EITC after which he joined Jolly Roger. However, he continues to remain on the beach of Padres del Fuego and still offers a quest to pirates. *The story behind the October 2010 Skeleton Sea Offensive is an additional Halloween event, the 2009 addition being GM ghosts and the introduction of Invasions Category:Automated Events Category:Pirates Online Lore Category:Featured Article